A thermal sink that uses a thermal conductive matrix is one of the common requirements for electronic applications to dissipate the heat generated during operation of the encapsulated microelectronics in the polymer matrix. Metals can act as good thermal conductors, however, because they are also good electrical conductors they are not very useful as thermal sinks. On the other hand, polymer matrices can act as electrical insulators but are very poor thermal conductors and accordingly when the temperature rises the polymer will thermally decompose and not function as a thermal sink.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions that can function as thermal sinks with better properties than what are currently available. The present disclosure overcomes at least some, or all of the disadvantages of previous compositions as well as provides other advantages as discussed herein.